


Breakfast of Champions

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [90]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Aprons, Bodily Fluids, Breakfast, Eating, Eating During Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kitchen Sex, Lube, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush wants to do something a little different with Soundwave.  And it involves an apron and nothing else.





	Breakfast of Champions

 

"Alright."

 

"...I'm sorry?"

 

"I'll consent to this ridiculous idea of yours, but only under my conditions."

 

Bombrush's eyebrow went up, but he didn't stop moving his finger across her naked back.  They were both naked under the sheets on his bed, but they hadn't done anything yet.  It had been a long day for them both and even Bombrush was too tired to do anything but lounge around and caress his lover.

 

"Fine by me."

 

"You haven't even heard my conditions yet."

 

"I'm fine with whatever makes you comfortable.  All I want is you in nothing but an apron tomorrow morning, in the kitchen, and having sex with me on the kitchen table."

 

Soundwave's own eyebrow rose to match his, but she turned herself over to scoot closer to him.  "Very well.  I can work around that."

 

Bombrush's smile was his only answer.  They were both too tired to talk more, especially with such an exciting morning happening tomorrow.

 

XXX

 

He woke up next to an empty spot.  It was cool, but still a little warm.  Soundwave must have gotten up some time ago.

 

Something smelled good too.

 

Bombrush was starting to like this already.

 

Putting on only his robe, he headed downstairs into the kitchen.  He noticed the closed binders, but ignored them.  No need to get the home owner's association on his ass for having sex where the kids could see them.

 

He forgot all about them when he stepped into the kitchen and saw Soundwave's sweet, sexy ass sticking out from the apron that she wore.

 

"Good morning, Bombrush."  Soundwave didn't even look at his as she kept working on whatever she was making on the stovetop.

 

"Morning Soundwave," He walked up behind her, gently putting his arms around her so as to not startle her.  "What's for breakfast?"

 

"Omelet.  Used some leftovers with cheddar cheese."

 

"Smells good," He reached around to hold her waist.  "I bet it tastes good too."

 

But before he could even kiss her neck, a spatula slapped him lightly in the face.

 

"Oww..."

 

"Now, now, breakfast is almost ready.  Go sit down."

 

He wanted to argue, but he remembered that Soundwave was the one who told him that the apron came with conditions.  So when Soundwave turn to him with a grin on her face, he pouted before leaving her to go sit down.

 

Everything was all set up.  A plate, a glass of orange juice, and utensils.

 

"You can have your cup of coffee afterwards.  I don't want you having coffee breath until after breakfast is over."

 

Bombrush didn't pout over it.  He didn't mind.  Besides, he knew how much she kept complaining about his kisses after he drank black coffee.

 

As he took a sip of his orange juice, he heard the sizzle of before disappear.  As he put his glass back down, he was greeted with the sight of his lover, only in her apron, with a plate of a very overstuffed omelet laying on it.

 

"Be careful... It's very hot."  

 

He didn't know what to stare at.  The hulking monstrosity of an egg-stuffed-with-delicious-food omelet or Soundwave as she very deliberately leaned over to put the food on the table before him.

 

But before he could reach for his utensils, her hands had already grabbed them and proceeded to cut off a piece for him, the cheesy, gooey insides of it falling off the fork as she held it out.  "Open wide."

 

How could he deny her that?

 

Except for the fact that the omelet was a little too hot for him.

 

"Oh dear," Soundwave pretended to worry as Bombrush had trouble keeping the hot piece of egg and cheese and leftover sausage in his mouth, "It's still very hot.  Perhaps you should let it cool down first."

 

Once he finally swallowed the piece, Soundwave wiped his mouth with the napkin.  "Let me get you a little something while your breakfast cools."

 

He didn't think it was possible, but when his lover put the fork down and slid around the table to sit in his lap, he thought he was still dreaming upstairs in bed.

 

Soundwave only gave him a smug look as she reached under his robe to pull out his now hard cock.  "Enjoying your breakfast so far?"

 

"Oh yes... yes I am, love."

 

"That's good," she sat herself down on top of his cock, her warm, inviting pussy slick from lube and waiting to take him.  "I wanted your breakfast to turn out good."

 

"Oh, and it did, Soundwave." He risked rolling his hips up into hers, "It was very good."

 

A small smile came onto her face as she began to ride him quickly, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

 

"Well..." He pretended to think it over as he held her hips to keep her steady, enjoying the sight of her body covered only by the flimsy ocean blue apron, "I'm content to wait until after breakfast to have my coffee, but could I maybe have some cream with it?"

 

Her raised eyebrow made him chuckle at the sight.  "I guess I can let you have some cream with your coffee... after I clean up the table, that is."

 

Chuckling, Bombrush pulled her hips a little closer as he leaned in to kiss her neck.  "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

 

"Hmmm...." Soundwave exaggerating her thoughts as her hips slapped harder into his own, "I'll think about it."

 

Bombrush didn't have a chance to say anymore as Soundwave pulled his head up to kiss him, her hips flushed with his as she grinded harder and harder against him.

 

It didn't take them long to find their orgasms, their moans filling the kitchen as his hot seed filled her aching inner walls.  He forced himself to hold his hands back from forcing her harder onto him, instead letting his lover ride their orgasms hard.  Slick slapping sounds followed each time Soundwave pressed back down on his cock.

 

When she finally slumped against him, Bombrush had finished his own orgasm.  He could still feel her walls spasming around him, so as he gently held her to him, his hands reached around to rub her back in small circles.

 

"You doing okay there, Soundwave?"

 

Her head lifted up to stare at him with glazed over eyes. But once she collected her bearings, a small smirk came to her face. 

 

"I'm fine," she chuckled, glancing back over to the plate of food on the table. "And your food shouldn't burn you this time."

 

Another chuckle left him as he grabbed his plate of food, handing it to Soundwave who was still sitting on his cock.  "And you'll be sure I won't waste a single bite."

 

"Of course," she used the fork to get another square of omelet onto it.  "Now saw ahh."

 

Bombrush smile only grew bigger as his attempt to roll up into her resulted in her hips firmly seating themselves in his lap as a warning.

 

"Behave," she said firmly, her eyes narrowing at him. "Unless you want to take a shower after me."

 

Damn, he didn't want to miss that. So with a sheepish smile, he kept his hips still. "I'll be good."

 

Soundwave eyed him for a bit before feeding him another bite, which he happily ate. As much as he wanted to do it again here, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea since she was holding food in her hand. And he had promised to play by her rules, which he didn't mind. He got to see her in this sexy attire, so he was more than willing to obey.

 

Besides, he would be good in order to have that shower. And, of course, to please her as well.  

 

END


End file.
